Batcave Trophy Room
The Batcave trophy room is an area within the Batcave where Batman keeps several items from his past battles. It is composed of various memorabilia from his past foes. Known Items * Catwoman - Selina Kyle, Thief for Hire. Selina Kyle came to Gotham to perform a number of robberies for the Children of Arkham, though she eventually helped me stop them. She left Gotham during Lady Arkham's final assault on the city, and I don't know whether she'll ever return. Despite our differences, I enjoyed sparring with her. *Two-Face - Harvey Dent, Corrupt Mayor of Gotham. Harvey Dent was once a promising mayoral candidate, and one of my closest friends. I supported his campaign and his vision for Gotham. After he was attack by the Children of Arkham, he became Two-Face: a violent and deeply paranoid criminal. During his brief stint as mayor, he used his authority to enforce martial law throughout the city. *Penguin - Oswald Cobblepot, Revolutionary. Oswald Cobblepot was a terrorist, anarchist, and my oldest friend. Born to one of Gotham's most prestigious families, he lived abroad after his mother was committed to Arkham Asylum by my father. He return to Gotham to join the Children of Arkham, seeking revenge on my family for destroying his. *Lady Arkham - Vicki Vale, Terrorist leader. Vicki Vale was a well-known and respected reporter at the Gotham Gazette. But she was born Vicki Arkham, a victim of my father's criminal activities. She created her alter ego, Lady Arkham, and her terrorist organization, the Children of Arkham, to destroy Gotham's elite. I defeated her, but I don't know if she's alive or dead. Her body was never found. *Riddler - International Criminal Mastermind. Dark ghost out of Gotham's past who has returned to strike fear into the city's heart once again. I was able to stop him but at great personal cost. Unfortunately, just as he was to be taken into custody, an unknown assassin murdered him with a toxin composed of a mix of psychiatric medications. *Bane - Santa Prison Crime Boss. Bane is a criminal mastermind, and a hulking physical threat from the South American island of Santa Prisca. It is there he served years in prison, making powerful alliances and building a fanatical army of followers. Bane was coerced to come to Gotham by Riddler, and I was lucky to survive my first encounter with him. I was able to defeat and apprehend him during his failed raid on the Bodhi Spa. *Mr. Freeze - Obessed Scientist. Dr. Victor Fries is a brilliant scientist, whose research focused on extending the human lifespan through cryogenics. Missing following a deadly explosion, "Mr. Freeze" joined Riddler's deadly Pact, hoping to use the Agency's virus to revive his dying wife. When he was trapped by the Agency in the SANCTUS lab, I had to make a hard decision to honor his request and freeze him, or let him become an experiment for the Agency's scientists. *Harley Quinn - Disgraced Psychotherapist. Doctor Harleen Quinzel was one of the most respected psychiatrists in Arkham Asylum, until she discovered the reason behind her father's tragic death: a genetic disease that brought about depression and eventually led him taking his own life. Whetever it was onset of the illness or just the trauma of knowing what might be waiting for her, she turned to be criminal mastermind to help her out. Her connection to Riddler put her directly in my crosshairs, and her relationship with John Doe elevated her to one of the most dangerous opponents I've ever faced. *Joker - John Doe. John Doe was an inmate of Arkham Asylum when we met. He helped me escape, then after while, escaped himself. The outside world proved "loud and uneven" to John and I think that drove him into Harley's arms, which sent him searching for me. He craved a lifeline among the noise. John clutched onto me, mostly innocently at first, but at time passed he revealed himself to be more volatile. In the end, John was overcome by his impulses and fell in darkness. Now only a shadow remains of the man I once knew.